


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #6 : « Short Headcanons (#2) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Child Abuse, Convergence, Dark fics, F/M, Family Issues, Father issues, Feels, Kid!Sheev Palpatine, Legends Never Die, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Palpateen, Palpatine Needs a Hug, The Cupboard Under The Stairs, Theed, Young Sheev Palpatine, dark themes, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: “Cocon” : Les habitudes nocturnes des personnes en disent long sur leur personnalité, et sur les pensées qui hantent leur esprit.“Placard” : Un petit séjour dans le placard sous l'escalier. Encore un. Sheev Palpatine, cinq ans, pourrait presque s'y installer, ainsi les nombreuses heures passées dans l'obscurité seraient peut-être plus confortables...“Enfer” : Déroulé d'une soirée-type (ou presque) chez les Palpatine.





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #6 : « Short Headcanons (#2) »

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième partie de la compilation de petits headcanons, cette fois-ci, c'est trois pour le prix d'un « texte » ! ;D  
> Comme d'habitude... âmes sensibles, tout ça... la dose de feels et de dark fic, etc...

3 – Cocon

 

_« Les personnes dormant en position fœtale avec les bras sous l'oreiller ont un grand besoin d'affection. »_

_« La position fœtale peut être considérée comme un retour régressif dans le passé. Les enfants, par exemple, se camouflent ainsi dans les couvertures car ils ont peur. »_

 

Les couvertures enroulées tout autour de son corps, constituaient comme un cocon protecteur. L'adolescent de treize ans était ainsi complètement coupé du monde extérieur, car les draps soyeux le couvraient des pieds à la tête.

Coupé de l'extérieur. Coupé de sa dure réalité quotidienne – celle-ci représentée par sa famille lorsqu'il était présent à leur appartement de Theed ou à Convergence, et incarnée par ses mauvais souvenirs et sa rancœur constante lorsqu'il était à l'internat d'une école privée lointaine.

Rares étaient les nuits paisibles pour Sheev Palpatine. Entre cauchemars et insomnies, son sommeil avait toujours été trop agité, et trop peu existant. Recroquevillé en position fœtale sous l'amas de couvertures, il pouvait passer des heures à patienter pour que ce sommeil vienne ou revienne.

Position considérée comme régressive, comme s'il tentait inconsciemment de retrouver les bras de sa mère. Amara avait très tôt cessé de s'occuper de son fils aîné, le confiant à l'étreinte froide d'un droïde-nounou. La jeune femme n'avait pas souhaité, en établissant un lien avec son premier-né, s'attirer les foudres de Cosinga, qui regardait déjà le bébé d'un mauvais œil. Sheev avait cependant pu être témoin des relations plus normales que sa mère avait établies avec ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs.

Coupé de l'extérieur, enfermé dans sa bulle, réclamant une affection qui ne viendrait jamais. Et tous les matins, lorsque son réveil sonnait, Palpatine était contraint de quitter son cocon pour affronter un monde dans lequel il peinait à trouver sa place.

 

 

 

4 – Placard

 

L'enfant de cinq ans avait déjà fait beaucoup de séjours dans le placard sous l'escalier. Son père avait tendance à l'y enfermer après qu'il l'ait « poussé à bout ». Les incidents étaient rarement de même nature, mais c'était invariablement que Cosinga le bouclait dans ce petit espace.

Sheev n'aimait pas le placard sous l'escalier. Pour lui, il était synonyme d'obscurité, d'araignées qui grimpaient le long de son dos, et de douleur – car, généralement, la punition était accompagnée d'une gifle, voire pire.

L'enfant pouvait passer plusieurs heures dans le placard exigu. Une fois, son père l'y avait même laissé une journée entière. Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, alors le petit garçon se laissait glisser le long du mur le plus éloigné, face à la porte verrouillée, et restait assis sur le sol dur et froid jusqu'à sa libération. Pendant ce temps, il avait tout le loisir de ruminer sa colère face à l'humiliation dont il était victime.

 

 

 

5 – Enfer

 

Les domestiques s'étaient retirés pour la nuit, laissant la famille Palpatine seule. Tandis qu'Amara avait accepté de lire une histoire aux deux plus jeunes, Cosinga était aux prises avec l'aîné de la fratrie. Comme trop souvent.

Sheev, dix ans, déjà couvert d'hématomes, courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il n'était pas aussi solidement bâti que le plus âgé de ses petits frères, mais il avait appris à être rapide.

À bout de souffle cependant, il glissa sous la grande table de la salle à manger, juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing de Cosinga, qui le talonnait de près.

\- Lève-toi, grogna le père.

Sheev s'enfonça encore plus loin sous le volumineux meuble. Ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés suivaient les jambes de Cosinga, tandis que celui-ci faisait le tour de la table dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen d'en faire sortir son fils.

\- Sors de là !!

Cosinga donna un coup de pied furieux dans l'une des chaises finement sculptées qui entouraient la table.

**Author's Note:**

> « Amara », comme je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, n'est pas le prénom officiel (ni même Legends, d'ailleurs) de la mère de Palpatine, simplement un prénom que j'ai chipé à une autre auteure du fandom xD
> 
> D'autres compilations arriveront prochainement, parce que vous l'aurez bien compris : je suis une banque de headcanons concernant Palpatine x')


End file.
